Future Meets Past
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke travel back in time and create an alternate timeline to have at least one really good happy ending.
1. Needs a Little More Salt

**Chapter 1: Needs a Little More Salt**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

_**Special Thanks to Beta**_ Naruto-Neko

* * *

"What do you think he wants?" Sai asked his companion.

"With Naruto, who knows what he's thinking?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sai nodded in agreement. Who would have thought when Sasuke returned to Konoha he would become great friends with the artist? It had been about 6 months since the Uchiha came back. Or more specifically, was brought back by Naruto, Sakura, and surprisingly even Sai.

The trio had found him after he had killed his brother and learned the truth about him and their family. Fortunately, they arrived in time to prevent him from being completely brainwashed by the masked man. Said man had promised to return and they hadn't heard from him since. It had been relatively peaceful 6 months. But they knew it was only the calm before the storm.

"Let's hurry or Naruto and Sakura will yell at us for being late," Sai sped up and Sasuke followed.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later **

"…and that's how I came across it. So, do you guys think it's fake or the real deal?" Naruto looked at his teammates.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Are you really stupid enough to believe it's not a fluke?"

"I don't think you want the answer to that," Sai replied.

"Hey!"

"C'mon guys stop fighting. It seems pretty unrealistic but what's the harm in looking into it? Not like we have anything better to do." Sakura said thoughtfully.

The 4 members of Team Kakashi were hanging out in the forest on the outskirts of the village. Naruto had asked them meet him there to tell them about something he'd found.

"See, Sakura agrees with me. Weren't we just talking the other day about how boring it's gotten?"

"That was just you complaining, idiot."

"What was that, bastard?"

"If you two don't shut up I will punch both of you into next week."

The two grumbled under their breaths but didn't dare defy their female teammate.

"Let's just do it," Sai took the scroll from his blonde teammate. "Beats hanging around here and doing nothing."

The other 3 crowded around him. But right as he was about to open the scroll Naruto interrupted, "Wait, if this thing _is_ the real deal shouldn't we also invite Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato?"

"They're in a jōnin-sensei only meeting right now," Sakura answered.

"Either way, I just want to get it over with. Sai, open it." Sasuke nodded his head towards the scroll. Sai opened the scroll and quickly scanned the text before relaying it to his teammates.

"Okay, it says here this scroll has the power to send anyone back into the past. All that's required is the travelers' names and how far back they want to go. You have to write all of it in blood by the way. It also says you can only use it twice."

"So, if we lose the scroll once we're in the past we'll be stuck there." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Naruto gulped. "Then we better not lose it."

"If we don't want that happening it's for the best if Sai holds onto it," Sakura suggested.

"Alright, I accept. Now, the scroll says our future won't be changed not matter what we do once we're in the past. Our actions will end up creating an alternate timeline. We can't go back farther than 100 years. And we especially can't stay there for more than 3 months or else."

"Or else what?" Naruto asked.

"We'll cease to exist."

"Sounds real pleasant." Sakura said dryly.

"Wait, 3 months? If and I mean _if_ this does work and we can stay in the past up to 3 months, shouldn't we pack?"

"Sasuke is correct." Sai nodded.

"Oh, I already got that covered." Naruto pulled out 3 scrolls and handed one to each of his teammates.

"I brought those emergency scrolls we have packed with clothes, toothbrushes, and all that in case we don't have time," Naruto grinned. "I have mine and grabbed your guys' from your rooms."

"Good, that saves us time," Sakura put hers into her pouch and her dark-haired teammates followed.

"So, how far back do you guys want to go?" Sai asked.

"Um, how about when we became a team?" Naruto suggested.

"Sure," Sakura agreed.

"I don't care," Sasuke shrugged.

Sai bit his thumb and wrote his name along with the number of years they were going back. Then he passed it to Sakura. After Naruto was done, he gave it to the last member of the group. Sasuke wrote his name and handed it back to Sai. The artist did the necessary hand seals and the four waited in anticipation.

Nothing happened.

"I told you it wouldn't work, idiot."

"Hey, what's that smell?" Sakura asked. The male members sniffed the air.

"Smells like soup?"

The next thing they knew they were falling.

* * *

CRASH!

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

Naruto and Sasuke landed first with Sai and Sakura on top on them.

"Get off!" Sasuke snapped. Soon the four were on their feet.

One Kakashi Hatake stared in shock.

"Looks like we made it just in time for lunch," Sai took a spoon and tasted the soup from the pot. "Hmm, needs a little more salt."

Naruto looked around and saw a half knocked over bowl that his sensei had dropped in shock. He picked it up and took a taste test. "Nah, it's alright, not too bad."

Sakura and Sasuke's eyebrows' twitched.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked with his Sharingan uncovered, finally out of shock.

"Oh, right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage," he said and took another spoonful.

"Sakura Haruno," the kunoichi smiled.

"Sai," he continued eating the soup.

"Kill me, kill me now," Sasuke glared at his teammates.

"C'mon Sasuke, you should try the soup. It's actually pretty good."

"I'll give it 8.5 out of 10," Sai smiled.

"Is it really that good?" Sakura asked. "I want to try some."

"I can understand the two idiots, but you too Sakura? Really?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Here," Naruto shared.

"Hm," Sakura took a sip. "You're right, it is good."

"Ahem," Kakashi cleared his throat. The Future Four had forgotten about him.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get into my apartment?"

"We already told you who we are," Sai replied.

"Well, the problem is I don't believe you."

This time Sasuke cleared his throat. He was partially surprised at himself for forgetting about his sensei and not paying attention to his surroundings like a good ninja should. It was not the first time really. A definite sign his teammates were rubbing off on him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My teammates and I are from the future."

The Copy-nin gawked at them. Or at least they thought he did. It was kind of hard to tell with the mask covering half of his face.

"That's impossible! Time travel doesn't exist." Kakashi accused.

"How else do you explain our presence?" Naruto asked.

"You could be using some sort of S-rank technique or Bloodline Limit." The Copy-nin paused. "But your chakra _is_ exactly like my students." Another reason he believed them was because they acted like his students. Sort of.

"That's because we're the same people. Only from a different time," Sasuke stared at his sensei.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked warily. "Did something happen in the future?"

"Well you see—" Naruto began.

Sai interrupted him. "We should discuss with the Hokage present."

"Yeah, I don't want to repeat myself," Sakura agreed.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

The Future Four were standing on top on the Hokage tower with Kakashi and the Third. They had somewhat summarized what was going to happen but without going too in depth.

"I believe you."

"You do?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Of course, the knowledge you possess is clear proof. As is the scroll, with such complicated seals- it's genius. I'm no Sealing Jutsu Master but I know enough to tell the variables used are beyond human comprehension and control."

Naruto and the others had no idea what he meant but were glad he believed them.

"So, what now?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, we don't know?" Sakura said confusedly.

Kakashi and the Third comically fell over. "You mean to say you came back to the past but you have no idea what you want to do here?"

"I want to save you old man. That's one thing I'm going to do."

"And save Itachi," Sasuke said strongly.

"And your son, Asuma," Sakura remembered Ino's depression over the death of her sensei.

"Pretty much whatever we felt unsatisfied with," Sai shrugged. His teammates nodded in agreement.

"Where do you plan on staying?" Kakashi asked.

"…"

"You four really didn't think this though, did you?"

"Nope," Naruto grinned cheerfully.

"No," Sai said bluntly.

"Not really," Sakura shook her head.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

The elder men sighed.

"How about we stay at your place?" Sai asked Kakashi.

"I think my apartment is a _tad_ bit tiny for all of us."

"I meant your house. Or should I say mansion."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. Sai was a blunt person. People around him got used to it soon enough. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke agreed with their less than subtle teammate.

"It's like a second home to us. Please sensei?" Naruto begged.

Kakashi looked at Naruto before looking at the Hokage.

"Your call Kakashi."

"I don't know..."

"Pretty please?" Naruto and Sakura made puppy dog eyes at him. Kakashi looked uncomfortable. Sasuke and the one called Sai both gave him blank but pointed looks.

"…Alright."

"Yeah sensei you rock!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

Kakashi sighed. _I have a bad feeling about this. What have I gotten myself into?_

"What's the worst that could happen?" The Third asked.

Team Kakashi looked at each other. They knew very well they were trouble magnets. As did their sensei as he watched them exchange looks with each other.

"We're doomed." Kakashi sulked.

* * *

**_Please Review~_**


	2. Team Seven, Meet Team Kakashi

**Chapter 2: Team Seven, Meet Team Kakashi**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

**Previously**: Naruto and the gang are hanging out and they are bored. They use a special scroll to go back to the past. They land in Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi and the Third Hokage have some knowledge of the future. Team Kakashi will be staying at the Hatake home.

* * *

"I guess this place could use a little dusting," Kakashi said lightly.

"A little? Understatement of the decade," Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, well, it hasn't been used in a decade," Kakashi shrugged. "So, make yourself at home."

"I call my old room," Naruto ran upstairs.

"By the way, I'll be meeting my team at 3 today." Kakashi gave a one-eyed smiled. "Hey, you know what? I just remembered I have something to do."

"Very convenient timing sensei," Sai raised an eyebrow.

"But you're always late anyway so I'm sure it won't matter if you didn't show up for _another_ hour or two." Sasuke looked over his shoulder. There was no one there.

"Figures," Sakura folded her arms. "We should get started."

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

Kakashi popped back up at his old place. It didn't look like a haunted house now. It looked like…home.

"Wow, this place looks so clean. How'd you do it?" He looked at his future students. They were playing Poker.

"Teamwork sensei," Sakura smiled.

"And Naruto's clones," Sai replied as he put down Four-of-a-Kind.

"Damn, I'll fold," Sakura frowned.

"So will I," Sasuke scowled.

Naruto grinned, "Straight Flush, I win again."

"I don't know why we even bother playing with you. It's always you or sometimes Sai that win. So unfair," Sakura put her cards down.

Kakashi observed his the four interacting with each other. He was pleasantly surprised to see how civil they were with each other.

Sasuke glared at his blonde teammate. "I bet you're cheating, idiot."

Or as civil as his dysfunctional team can get.

Sai nodded, "I agree. There's no way anyone can be _that_ lucky and not be cheating in some way or form."

"Naruto, take off your jacket. We want to see your sleeves," Sakura demanded.

"C'mon guys it's just a game. I'm not cheating," Naruto put his arms up in a defensive motion.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Then why are you so hesitant?"

"Guys, hold him down." Sakura ordered.

"Hey! 3 on 1 is unfair," Naruto jumped behind Kakashi. "Sensei! They're being mean to me."

"Now, now children, play nice." Kakashi smiled. "Besides we don't have time for this. I've got to meet my team, um, let's see now," He thought for a moment, "Oh, yes, I had to meet them an hour ago."

The Future Four rolled their eyes, one word echoing throughout their heads. _Typical_.

"Let's go, I want to meet my younger self," Naruto said, finally coming out from behind Kakashi.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

"You're late!" Chibi-Naruto and Chibi-Sakura yelled as their sensei walked up to them.

"Mah, sorry, I was sidetracked when 4 teens from the future crashed into my apartment. They dropped in while I was eating lunch. Since they ate my food I had to eat out and there was a huge line—"

"Liar!" The duo screamed.

"Wow, you know for once Kakashi-sensei has a legitimate reason for being late," Sakura spoke as she and her teammates finally came into view. They had been walking a little behind the Copy-nin.

"I think it's a sign of the apocalypse," Naruto deadpanned.

Sai glanced at Sasuke, "These two are even louder than you said they were. How _did_ you put up with them?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't even ask."

Chibi-Naruto, Chibi-Sakura, and even Chibi-Sasuke stared at them with wide eyes.

"N-no way," Chibi-Naruto pointed his finger at them.

"Naruto, it's rude to point at people," Sakura scolded.

"Are you really us? From the future?" Chibi-Sakura asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, they are," Kakashi answered. "It's been confirmed by myself and Lord Hokage. Rest assured they are not spies or fakes."

"Hey, hey, am I the Hokage yet?" Chibi-Naruto asked super hyper.

Naruto grimaced, "Man, was I really that loud and annoying when I was younger?"

"What do you mean when you were _younger_? You still are," Sai pointed. Sasuke smirked and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Shut up you jerk!" Naruto hollered.

"I rest my case," Sai smirked.

"You guys suck, you know that?" Naruto sulked.

"Relax Naruto, you know we love you," Sakura grinned.

Naruto crushed her in a big hug. "You know you're my favorite right, Saku—"

Sasuke punched him and knocked him to the ground.

Sai smiled, "Careful Naruto, overprotective boyfriend alert."

"Could have warned me _before_ Sasuke hit me, jerk." Naruto grumbled rubbing his head.

"WHAT?!"

Team Seven minus Kakashi screamed. Chibi-Naruto in shock. Chibi-Sasuke in horror. Chibi-Sakura in delight.

"Hey," Sakura hit Sasuke over the head, "That was uncalled for."

Sasuke rubbed his head and winced. "Whatever, he still deserved it. He should learn to keep his hands to himself."

Team Seven members, including Kakashi this time, were flabbergasted at Sakura's action. Sai gave Naruto a hand and helped him up. "I think we're forgetting we have company."

Kakashi gave an amused chuckle. "Right, Team Seven," he turned to his shell shocked students, "meet Team Kakashi. Now, how about you introduce yourself?"

Naruto turned back to his younger self and teammates. "Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, jōnin of Konoha. I am 16 years old and the current Toad Sage. I like my friends, kicking butt, eating ramen, and Enka rapping. I hate judgmental people and traitors."

"What's Enka rapping?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Don't ask," Sakura slapped her hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Anyways, I am Sakura Haruno and I am 16 years old. I am a jōnin medic-nin and the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage. I like my friends, training, kicking butt, and learning new things. I dislike assholes in general."

"Fifth Hokage's apprentice?" Chibi-Sakura asked with wonder. _I must be really strong then._ Her teammates were staring at her with new found respect.

Chibi-Sasuke decided it was high time some of his questions were answered. Questions about Itachi and his future self's sanity. _Really, dating Sakura? Well, sure she's not a fangirl anymore, a jōnin, seems extremely talented, Hokage's apprentice, more mature…okay maybe she's not a bad choice after all._

Chibi-Naruto jumped in while Chibi-Sasuke was lost in his thoughts. "Who are you?" He looked at Sai.

So Sai decided to go next, "My name is Sai. I will be joining Team Kakashi in a few years. I am 17 years old and I used to be a member of an ANBU Black Ops Division. I like art, my friends, and inventing new jutsu. I dislike traitors and other stuff."

"You used to be ANBU?" Chibi-Naruto asked jaw-dropped along with his teammates.

Chibi-Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I thought you had to keep it a secret."

Sai shrugged, "You'd find out sooner or later anyways.

Chibi-Sasuke froze. "Used to be? That means you were a member when you were _younger_."

Chibi-Naruto and Chibi-Sakura gawked even more. Chibi-Sasuke clenched his hands. _Is he a genius like _him_? Why is everyone stronger than me? Naruto's a Sage and Sakura's the Hokage's apprentice. Damn, I need to know if _that man_ is dead or not. _

"Your turn Sasuke," Naruto grinned. Chibi-Sasuke's head snapped up.

Sasuke ignored him. _Was I really that single minded?_ "I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am a 16 year old jōnin. I like my girlfriend, tomatoes, and people who don't annoy me. I dislike people who _do_ annoy me."

Chibi-Sakura was on cloud 9 since Sasuke had called her _his_ girlfriend. His _girlfriend_._ His girlfriend_. Well, not her but her older self, same difference really. Meanwhile Chibi-Naruto's face looked like dead fish. Chibi-Sasuke wanted to scream at his older self and demand an explanation. But Kakashi cut.

"Great, now that we're all acquainted and stuff let's get to work. We're here to train, not chit-chat around."

"But—" The trio began.

"I don't care. If you have questions, you can ask them after we're done." He turned to his future students. "You're more than welcome to train with us."

Kakashi looked back to his team. "Now get to work. I don't want to hear excuses or anything." He gave them a hard look. The trio knew he meant business.

Team Kakashi wandered over to sit under a tree. Naruto sat on a branch and got comfortable for a nap. Sai sat on a branch below him and took out his sketch book. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting together at the base of the tree.

Team Seven began their usual 10 minute warm-up. Occasionally they would take a peek at their guests. Naruto was taking a nap. Sai was drawing. Sasuke and Sakura were talking.

Chibi-Naruto was annoyed his older self was okay with Sakura and Sasuke. But he was happy because his older self seemed cool. Chibi-Sakura would always look at her older self and the older Sasuke. Then she's look at her dark-haired teammate before blushing and looking away. Chibi-Sasuke wasn't favoring anyone from the future. He was glaring equally at all of them.

"Alright then," Kakashi smiled. "Let's begin with a light spar, everyone for themselves while I set something up."

Chibi-Naruto and his teammates began. The blonde boy kept getting hit because Chibi-Sasuke didn't bother with Chibi-Sakura since he thought she was too weak. And Chibi-Sakura kept beating Naruto because he was hesitant to hit her and she couldn't match Chibi-Sasuke's speed. So it was pretty much a 2 on 1.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

Kakashi called for his students to stop. The trio froze where they were. They looked to their older selves, hoping to see if they were impressed. Much to their disappointment, not one of the teens was looking. They were still doing what they were doing before: napping, talking, or drawing. Or that's what they thought.

"Based on their performance, I'd say we've arrived just after the mission to Wave," Sakura stared peacefully at the sky.

"Yes," Sasuke glanced at Team Seven, "I agree. I have the Sharingan but not the Curse mark." _And I'll make sure it stays that way._

"Come here my cute little kiddies," Kakashi waved them over. The trio walked over to their sensei.

"Why's there a High Striker here?" Sakura asked curiously.

A High Striker was an attraction used in carnivals and such. They were also called strength testers because a person uses a hammer or a mallet to strike using enough force to hit the bell at the top and make it ring.

"I'm glad you asked. You see this isn't just any High Striker, if's special one adapted specifically for ninja. It is a measure of chakra control and strength. There are 8 levels: Zero, Pathetic, Weak, Average, Good, Strong, Excellent, and Monster. Here, I'll demonstrate."

The trio moved back and gave him room. Kakashi easily lifted the hammer and brought it down with his full strength. The arrow rose up to level 6: Strong.

"Chūnin generally hit "Good." Jōnin usually get up to "Strong." The "Monster" level was created specifically because of Tsunade Senju. She's unmatched when it comes to brute strength." Kakashi lowered the hammer. "Now, who wants to go first?"

"Me! I do," Chibi-Naruto grinned and ran up to his sensei.

"Can we also try after you're done?" Sai asked.

The trio practically jumped a foot up in the air. They hadn't sensed Team Kakashi _at all_.

"Sure," Kakashi said as he handed Chibi-Naruto the hammer.

"Alright, here I go," Chibi-Naruto struggled a little. The arrow rose up to Level 3: Weak.

Chibi-Sasuke smirked, "Seems pretty accurate."

"S-shut up, let me try again."

"No Naruto, you only get one try," Kakashi took the hammer and gave to Chibi-Sakura.

She struggled a lot and was finally able to do it. Chibi-Sakura got Level 2: Pathetic. She hung her head in disappointment and gave the hammer to Chibi-Sasuke.

"It's alright Sakura, I'm sure the stupid thing's broken or something," Chibi-Naruto tried to cheer her up.

Chibi-Sasuke took his turn. The arrow rose up to Level 4: Average. Not the Level the Uchiha wanted but it was good enough.

"Yeah, my turn!" Naruto grinned. He took the hammer from Chibi-Sasuke and swung. The arrow rose up to Level 6: Strong.

"Awesome!" Both of the Naruto cheered.

Naruto handed the hammer to Sasuke. He reached the same Level as Naruto and frowned. Chibi-Sasuke also frowned. He passed the hammer onto Sai. The artist came up to the same level as his teammates, only a slightly bit higher.

"My turn," Sakura confidently took the hammer.

"Should we…?" Naruto hinted.

"It's best if you do," Sakura smirked. Team Seven looked confused at the exchanged and slightly intimidated at Sakura's facial expression.

"C'mon guys," Naruto led the group back to the tree they were hanging out at.

"Why?" Chibi-Naruto asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sasuke smirked.

Team Seven followed curiously. Kakashi was interested as well. When they were at the tree Sakura looked back.

"Ready?"

"Yup," Naruto gave her a thumbs-up. Team Kakashi used their chakra to stick to the ground.

Sakura easily lifted the hammer and swung.

CRASH!

The High Striker broke and the bell went flying. The entire training ground was leveled. All members of Team Seven fell to the ground as the miniature earthquake took place. Couple of seconds later, the dust finally cleared.

Sakura stood looking pleased. She looked back at the group. Naruto was laughing out loud while Sai smiled and Sasuke smirked. Every member of Team Seven was staring at her with dropped jaws. If their eyes got any wider their eyeballs would pop out.

Sakura observed her surroundings as she walked over to them. "Oops, I should have held back to bit more."

"W-what insane strength," Kakashi stuttered, still on the ground with the rest of his team. "And what do you mean "held back a bit more?" Just how strong _are_ you?"

Sakura grinned, "Well, I'm not quite at my master's, the legendary kunoichi Lady Tsunade's level, but I am extremely close."

"Lady Tsunade?" Chibi-Sasuke asked in confusion. He only knew of 5 legendary ninja: Madara Uchiha and the 4 Hokage. _Other than them, the only powerful ninja I know of that are still alive are Kakashi-sensei, and _him.

"Yes, the Slug Sannin Tsunade Senju." Sakura said proudly.

"Is she really that powerful?" Chibi-Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes. No doubt his idiotic younger self was comparing the Fifth Hokage to Itachi.

_Slug Sannin? What's that mean?_ Chibi-Naruto thought.

Sai began answering, "Well, she is one of the Legendary Three Ninja. As in one of the three most gifted ninja to have ever in born in Konoha, the ninja world even. The Sannin became gennin at the age of 6 under the guidance of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi."

_Three of the most gifted ninja to have ever been born?_ Chibi-Sasuke froze. _Why the hell haven't I ever heard of them?_

"Gennin at 6?"Chibi-Sakura squeaked. "That's half our age!"

Sasuke felt the urge to groan. He could tell just by looking at his younger self he was doing even more comparing and making idiotic plans. Chibi-Sasuke was completely oblivious to his older self's irritation at him. _6 year old gennin? That's even younger than Itachi! If I could just get one to train me—_

Chibi-Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Sakura continued where Sai left off. "She is a world renowned Medic who has created nearly 50% of today's medicine and a third of the Medic ninjutsu used as well."

"Jeez, she must be really, really smart!" Chibi-Sakura tried to imagine the Slug Sannin.

"She is, and not just when it comes to Medical ninjutsu. But strategies as well," Sasuke spoke up. "The ninja who was pretty much the sole reason Konoha won the Second Shinobi War."

That effectively put the trio into stunned silence.

Naruto decided to put in the last word. "And coolest of all…"

The trio leaned in eagerly.

"She can summon a slug over 500 feet in height!"

"…That's nice but not as cool as being a gennin at 6 and being referred to one of the most talented ninja ever born. Not to mention she's probably the Mother of Modern day medicine and many Medical ninjutsu as well." Chibi-Sakura replied.

"Or being the main reason Konoha won a Shinobi War," Chibi-Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto sulked, "I think it's the best part…"

"I want to be trained by this Tsunade lady!" Chibi-Naruto was practically jumping up and down.

"Wait," Naruto said, surprised by his younger self's declaration. "I was trained by a Sannin too. Jiraiya the Toad Sage!"

"Really?" Chibi-Sakura asked. "What's he famous for?"

"Being the world's biggest pervert," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, he's a spy master." Naruto said smugly.

"Not much of a spy if even an idiot like you knows," Chibi-Sasuke pointed out.

Sai nodded. "He does make a valid point."

"Aw, c'mon guys, really now?"

"Okay, so what else is he famous for?" Chibi-Naruto asked.

"A shame to all literature, his Make-Out series that is," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Kakashi cried out clutching his precious book. He was content with being forgotten as his Team was gaining some valuable knowledge. Though he did wonder what exactly did those morons—nice people—at the Academy taught these days.

"You mean that crap Kakashi-sensei likes to read?" Chibi-Sakura wrinkled her nose.

"…Yes," Naruto grumbled.

"It is a very, very good read thank you very much!" Kakashi defended his precious book.

Sakura scoffed, "If you call PWP good."

"PWP?" Chibi-Sasuke asked, his thoughts about his brother temporarily forgotten.

"Porn without plot," Sakura said it bluntly. _And not even good porn mind you. There is no way a guy can be take big. It's an insult to anyone who practices medicine. _

"I knew it!" Chibi-Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright, that's enough, time to get back to training." Kakashi knew he would be opposed. So for the second time that day he used his ANBU captain commanding voice, "_Now_."

Chibi-Sasuke was angry. The Copy-nin knew. But he was always angry so it didn't matter. His reading material had been mocked enough as it was. _Not to mention I have some idea who Sasuke's Sannin master would be. No need to give him any stupid ideas._

So Team Seven grumbled but went back to training. Meanwhile Team Kakashi decided to take a walk. They figured it was about time they came up with a plan.

* * *

_**Ha ha ha, gotta love Tsunade! **_

_**Please Review~ **_


End file.
